


Wicked Game

by nightshade45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Denial of Feelings, Emotional, Emotions, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, First War with Voldemort, Fluff and Angst, I am so evil, Prequel, Reader-Insert, Slow Build, Slow Burn, So much angst, reader is smart, still bad at tags, very slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightshade45/pseuds/nightshade45
Summary: You are an orphaned Half-Blood, in the midst of the Wizarding War. You're entering your sixth year of your academic career at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Your best subject? Potions. You become close with Professor Snape, but how close will you get?





	1. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi you guys!!!! If you read the tags, yes this is the backstory to Sidereum Noctibus. I would like to give a shout out to atlas, who inspired me to write this!!!! 
> 
> If you want, go check out her out at the comments on Chp. 2!!!

Hey you guys!

I just want to say thank you for all the good feedback on Sidereum Noctibus! 

This is a prequel series to said story, and I hope you like it!

The title is based off a song by Chris Isaak, and I do not own the rights to that song, he does. But feel free to go check it out!

And again, special shout out to atlas, who gave me wonderful insight and suggestions! Hope you like it!

Alright, enough with my blabbery, go read the story! Love you guys!

-nightshade45

:)


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a prologue to what you are reading!

1969, Barrow, England

It is a quiet night on the countryside that is known as Barrow, England. The moon was out, stars shining, and everything was at peace. But not for a small cottage that borders a pond. There, hell is breaking loose.

"Candra, take Y/N upstairs, now!" Archibald L/N says, whiping out a wand. He takes a wizard's dueling stance. Behind him, his wife, Candra L/N and their five-year-old daughter Y/N L/N stand. 

"Archie, what's going on? What's happening?" Candra shrills, and the wizard spins around. Anger is on his face, but sorrow swims in his eyes. He kisses his wife, and then his daughter on her forehead.

"Trust me, Cannie. Just, please. Trust me." Archie responds, and turns back to face the door. As he hears his wife run up the stairs with their daughter, he mumbles the words 'I love you'.

Candra runs to Y/N's room, and just as she locks the door, she hears the boom of the front door being exploded open. She backs Y/N to the corner of her room, shielding her from what is bounding up the stairs. 

The door blasts open, to reveal three men clad in black and masks covering their faces. One steps forward, and two take his flank. He raises a wand, but Candra speaks before he can cast a single spell. 

"Why? What do you want with us?" Candra exclaims, and the front wizard speaks. 

"I want from you nothing. But from your people, to leave us alone. You muggles do not give us the respect and power we deserve. By your husband being the last of the pureblood L/N line, and marrying a muggle, he has disgraced the great wizards that are known as the L/Ns. And for this, you must die." he explains. "But we shall spare your daughter, for we do not want to spill non traitor magical blood. Avada Kedavra!" 

A bright green light fills the room, and Candra L/N drops to the floor, dead. The screams of Y/N L/N fill the room from her corner, too frighten to move. 

The men leave the house as is, but outside they are captured by Aurors, and each one files into the cottage. As they step in, they see the corpse of Archibald L/N. They collect his wand, and carefully go up the stairs. In front of them, Albus Dumbledore apparates.

They find a still weeping Y/N on the floor. Dumbledore goes to her, blocking her view of her now deceased mother. He kneels in front of her, to meet her eye level. 

"Hello, Y/N. My name is Albus Dumbledore." the old wizard smiles at the young child. 

"Dumb-we-door? How do you know my name? Where's my mummy and papa?" Y/N says, tears silently spilling down her cheeks, lip trembling. 

"Ah, many questions that I cannot answer. At the present time, of course." he responds, but the young child looks up at him in confusion.

By this time, the aurors have cleared out the bodies and have taken the Death Eaters into custody. Dumbledore takes Y/N's hand, and disapparate to his office in Hogwarts. Dumbledore places the now sleeping Y/N on a couch. 

"What are we to do with her, Albus? No parents, no home." Minerva begins, but Dumbledore raises his hand. 

"With this event, we can be certain that the First Wizarding War had begun. And for this reason, I feel it is best for Y/N to grow up in a muggle orphanage." he explains.

"Albus, you can't be serious! This girl cannot be left in the dark on who she is!" Minerva exclaims. 

"I know, Minerva. I know. But she must be protected. If this was a direct attack on her family, whose to say the Death Eaters won't come after her again?" Dumbledore explains. 

Minerva sighs, but agrees with Albus. This is the best thing for Y/N. She apparates with the sleeping girl to Miss Rapton's Home for Lost Girls, in Y/N's hometown of Barrow. Hopefully, this will make Y/N safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback appreciated and welcomed! :)


	3. Same Old, Same Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I am so, so, sooooo deeply sorry for not updating sooner. I am sorry if you all are upset at me. But I hope you enjoy this, and I hope to update sooner!!! :) Love you all and keep rocking on!! :)

1980, King's Cross Station, London, England

"Bye, Ms. Rapton. I'll see you at the end of the year." I say, and the middle-aged woman nods. We have just arrived at the train station, for it is time for me to go home. Back to Hogwarts. 

I pull my trunk and owl out if the back of Ms. Rapton's car, and head into the station. I quickly make my way to platforms 9 and 10, helping some muggle-born first years along the way. 

I rush through the gateway, and catch the smell of smoke and pumpkin. I drop off my trunk, but take my elf owl, Lumina, with me. As I go through the train, I finally find my friends. 

"You bitchy witch, I thought you left us!" My friend, Zora, says. She is definitely the loud and boisterous one of the group, naturally being a Gryffindor. She has auburn hair and flashy magenta eyes. She also was an orphan at Miss Rapton's, but she was adopted in our second year.

"You can't get ride of me that easy." I say, and we hug. I sit next to Huxley, a Hufflepuff who is really quiet, but once you get to know him, is a blast. Next to Zora, is Everly, a kind Slytherin, who will make you laugh at anything. 

"So, my lovelies, what sort of shinanagens are we going get into this year?" Zora asks as the train begins to leave. 

"Zor, you ask us this every single year and the worst thing we have done was tie all Huxley's socks together." Says Everly, and Zora huffs. Huxley cracks a smile, he loves when we play little pranks on him. 

"I know! But this year will be different! I'll come up with something so devious you will shit your pants." Zora responds, and we all role our eyes. 

As she rants to no one in particular as the train departs with parents' yells of goodbyes echoing behind us. I smile; finally, I'm going home.

\--------

"Hux, please! Can you just spare one licorice wand!", Zora pouts. Currently, Zora is trying to mooch off all of us for treats from the trolley, because she'd forgotten her money in her trunk. 

"Gotcha, Zor," I say, handing her a Pumpkin Pasty. She snatches the dessert from my hand, taking her time with it, because that's the only thing she'll eat until the feast. 

"Ev, how was Barbados? I heard the beaches are divine," Zora says, turning to the blonde. Everly looks away from her book, closing it and placing it on the seat next to her. 

"It was fine, I suppose. Though, Mother made me actually go swimming, because, according to her, books aren't healthy for young girls," she sighs, and we all nod our heads in understanding. 

We've met Ev's mom, and when she wants something she gets it. Because of this and the fact Everly is the oldest of five, it's hard for her to get attention.

"Ooooo, I also heard from my fabulous sources that Professor Slughorn retired, so you know what that means! New teacher!" exclaims Zora. We all give little cheers. No offense to Slughorn, but no one is going to miss his lectures.

"I hope the new teacher is helpful, at least. I remember every time I messed up, Slughorn would just sigh and walk past me," says Huxley. 

"Well that won't be a problem for, you, Y/N. You're already going into N.E.W.T. Potions," says Zora, getting up to change her robes. "See you lot in a bit."

As Zora opens the door, voices erupt from the corridor. I turn toward the window, watching the sunset over the mountains, anticipation bubbling and brewing within me. Something tells me that this is year is going to be different.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback are always appreciated!!


	4. The Mystery of Magic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for all you wonderful people!!! This chapter would have been uploaded sooner, but during the writing process, there might have been a few, *ahem*, distractions (there may or may not have been a dance party involving Purple Rain). ANYwho, I hope you all love this chapter!!! Love you all!!!! :)

“Look, there it is!” exclaims Zora. The four of us look out the window, to the now nighttime horizon, to which we see Hogwarts. Finally, I am home. 

“Okay, Hux and I will see you all later,” I say, standing up. Zora and Ev wave us out the door, with many goodbyes, especially from Zora. Huxley and I head to the doors of the train, opening them for the sea of incoming first-year students. When all of them are out, we start our trek to the carriages, ushering a few stragglers to the boats along the way. We jump into one of the first carriages, and head off toward the castle. 

Huxley and I stay quiet for the entirety of the ride, and so do the other two prefects. I put my chin on my hand and stare out the window, thinking of the possibilities of the new school year. I think of the scrumptious food at the feast, my new book bag, and quills (thank goodness Zora’s parents allowed me to tag along with them to Diagon Alley this year). Then my mind drifts to the new professor. 

Is he fresh out of Hogwarts? Did he take a few years to study potions somewhere exotic, like Greece or Japan? Or is he someone that has been writing novels and textbooks on the subject? Or is he someone that Dumbledore pulled out of retirement again?

I shutter at the thought, memories of my Ancient Runes professor from third year surfacing in my mind. The poor man was asked by Dumbledore to come back and teach for a while until the administration found a replacement the school board agreed with. Professor Lancaster kept on falling asleep all the time in class, so the rest of us either followed suit or tried to decipher the old text ourselves. 

The carriage jolts to a halt, shanking me from my thoughts. Huxley and walk side by side, and head to the Great Hall. We go to our own house tables, taking our seats. I chat with some of the people from my own house, asking how our summers went and that sort of thing. I turn from the conversation to watch the first-years enter. I clap for the new students that join my house, and whoops and cheers are heard as well. As the new students are being sorted, and take a glance at the professor’s table, looking until I see an unfamiliar face. 

He must be the new potions professor. And man, is he handsome! He looks as if he could be sculpted from marble, with all of his angular features. His hair appears almost like it is woven from the darkest black silk, which go perfectly with those eyes. Those eyes. They are like pools of space itself, ixnay the stars, that is. But I could imagine them. I think he could feel me staring at him or something, because his head immediately twirls to my direction. 

I avert my eyes, blushing, and focus on the students. Once everyone is sorted, Dumbledore makes his way to the owl podium. He makes his usual being-of-term speech, the Forbidden Forest is forbidden for a reason, no throwing crap at Moaning Myrtle, yadda, yadda, yadda. But then my ears prick up at the mention of his name. 

“And of course, some of you might know that Professor Slughorn has retired, so let me be the first to introduce you to Professor Severus Snape, who is now Potions Professor and Head of Slytherin House. Best wishes and good luck professor!” says Dumbledore, the Hall claps respectively. That is, except for Slytherin House, who clap a bit louder than everyone else. 

Dumbledore claps, and the food appears to everyone’s delight. I simply look back to our new professor, who has not once cracked a smile this entire time. My mind wanders on why he is so mysterious. Hopefully this cat won't die of curiosity. But, then again, satisfaction would bring it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated!!!!


	5. Get Down to Business

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello darlings!!! Sorry this chapter took awhile, I had a ton of stuff to do! But here it is, and I hope you all enjoy it!!! Love you, wonderful readers! :)  
> P.S. Thanks for the Kudos and Hits!! :)

Once the feast finishes, I jump back into responsible mode, leading the first years to the common room. As the group goes further and further away from the Hall, the smell of food faints with it. We wind through the poorly-lighted corridors, I think back to Professor Snape. Throughout the meal, I swear I could feel eyes at the back of my head. Yes, I realize it could have been someone else, but out of the corner of my eye, I always saw him avert his gaze to his food or to Professor McGonagall. 

We reach our House entrance, and I mumble “Agapanthus”. I show the first years around, pointing them toward their respective dormitories. I bid them goodnight and good luck, shuffling up to my dorm. I flop on my bed, and much to my chagrin, my friends have yet to come upstairs. Zora is most likely snuffing out the kitchen for late night snacks, while Ev is probably hanging out with Huxley. Thank Merlin Dumbledore allowed fifth year and up to bun with friends, no matter the house. 

I decide to get ready for bed, unpacking my pajamas and toiletries and head off to the bathroom. I change, making the decision to shower in the morning, and then go through the motions of my nightly routine. As I exit the bathroom, both Zora and Everly enter, arms full of snacks. 

“Hey, Y/N! I raided the kitchen!” exclaims Zora confidently, and both Ev and I roll our eyes. 

“Yes, I can see that. And what, may I ask, is all this for?” I question, picking up a Chocolate Cauldron. “We just ate dinner!”

“I’m not daft, Y/N, I was there! This is obviously our snacks for later, when we study or do homework or something.” she states. I walk toward my bed, ungracefully flopping on it. I sigh and snuggle into my pillow. I’m almost fully relaxed until someone, assumingly Zora, grabs my ankle and yanks me off my cloud of softness.

“Nu-uh, girlfriend. We’re going to do our classic before school gossip sesh!” Zora says, and despite my best rebelling, I give a hearty chuckle. Ev giggles, too. 

Zora and Everly quickly go and get ready for bed, while move all our beds together around the giant window overlooking the lake. They come out of the bathroom as soon as I finish.  We all get on our respective beds (designated by the house color), and begin. 

“Okay, first off, let's start with boys, or dare I say men!” Zora giggles, magenta eyes flashing. I fake groan and roll my eyes, but laugh nonetheless. “Everly, got anything to spill? Any cute wizards in Barbados?”

“No unfortunately, but there was this one guy at Beatle and Botts, and we reached for the same book and touched hands! We may or may not be owling back and forth. He apparently goes to Beauxbatons.” she blushes, and Zora and I collectively ‘ooooooo’.

“Well, I, for one, think that Orian Smithe has gotten quite cute over the summer, and I was talking with him at supper, and he agreed to let me come with him for the first Hogsmead trip! So that means you lot will have to follow us so I have some back up!” Zora says, and we giggle. Zor and Ev turn to me. 

“How about you, Y/N, anyone catch your fancy?” 

‘Yeah, our new potions professor,’ I think. But that isn’t what I say of course. 

“Nope, not yet. Maybe soon though,” I lie, and the two of them seem to buy it. 

We talk a bit more about boys, about school, and things along those lines, until we decide to call  it a night. As I’m drifting off to sleep, I think back to our new potions professor, Severus Snape. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I’m walking through the Forbidden Forest, a dark H/C cloak around me. Polished, black, button-up heels peek out from my gray wizarding dress as I wander, deeper and deeper. I keep going until I see a clearing, only visible because of the full moon. All around the clearing, night blooming cereus, Queen of the Night, and Night-scented Orchids are slowly opening their petals. And in the center of the clearing, a man is there, back facing me. He is wearing a black wool cloak, and he has shoulder length black hair. I know who he is.

“Severus,” I whisper, and his head whips around to face me. We both walk to meet each other in the middle, and there he places one hand on my waist, and the other on my cheek. I follow suit. We begin to lean closer and closer, until…….

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Y/N, get up! WE’ve places to go, people to see!” screams Zora, hitting me with a pillow. I faintly hear Everly in the background add “And new things to learn”, but it's kind of hard to listen when you have a pillow smacking you repeatedly in the face. 

“Alright, alright, I’m up, I’m up!” I yell, and my personal pillow alarm clock ceases. I shower and get ready, straightening my tie in the mirror, until both Zora and Everly drag me to the Great Hall. We split our separate tables, and I go over my schedule. Advanced Herbology, advanced Ancient Runes, advanced Arithmancy, advanced Charms, advanced transfiguration, advanced History of Magic, and finally, N.E.W.T. Potions.

The day goes by pretty quick, and I see my friends in a few classes, and we all talk together at lunch. Zora mostly talks about astrology, Hux marvels about Care of Magical Creatures, and Ev gushes about Ancient Runes. I’m just excited about my last class of the day.

We bid our goodbyes and I proceed down to the dungeons. I walk into the Potions room, taking one of the middle desks, so I'm not to stick out. The rest of the class file in, and they all are 7th years. I'm the only N.E.W.T Potions 6th year here. 

Chatter builds in the classroom, with the new teacher appearing to be late. Instead of socializing, I go ahead and take out my potions book, turning to the page directed on the board. I finish with the first paragraph, creeping to the second, until there is the bang of the heavy wooden door against the cobblestone walls. And there Professor Snape storms in, quickly shutting everyone up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and feedback always appreciated!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments appreciated!!!


End file.
